Fairy Tail Forever Ongoing Fanfiction
by ibladeaddict
Summary: Too much action for you in the real Fairy Tail anime? Well don't worry because this has even more action and humor! I put a lot of time and work into this first chapter and usually the first chapter is what matters the most so please read this fanfiction. Thanks for reading!


**Chapter 1: What a Dumb Request!**

**(I do not own Fairy Tail) **

The scene starts when Natsu was bored so he went to the request board to get a job. Then, he realized that he should get the team to decide.

"Alright guys! Which job should we get?" asked Natsu, excited to get a job.

"Maybe one that gives fish?" asked Happy, as usual, being taken over by his obsession with fish.

"There are no jobs that gives fish Happy" replied Lucy.

"Oooh! What about this job?" said Gray as he picked up a request.

"Lemme see." said Natsu as he snatched the paper out of Gray's hand.

"Hey stop snatching everything I'm reading!" said Gray, agitated.

"Guys... Um... Erza is behind both of you..." said Lucy as she backed away.

"Gah!" said Gray and Natsu in unison as they both jumped back.

"Stand in the corner... both of you... NOW!" yelled Erza, annoyed that she couldn't see what the request was.

"Aye sir!" said Natsu and Gray, peeing their pants.

"So what is the request?" asked Lucy.

"Oh here's the paper" said Erza calmly as she gave the paper after reading it over.

"OH MY GOD! Impossible! 40 million jewels?!" said Lucy, nearly fainting of the money available to her.

"Yes, but look at the request." said Erza.

"Oh ok" said Lucy.

_A few seconds later... _

"Medic! We need a medic!" yelled Natsu.

"Why?" asked Happy stupidly.

"She fainted! That's why fish-brain!" said Gray in a loud voice.

"Juvia is so jealous! Wait! Juvia knows! Juvia will faint and Gray-sama will be all Juvia's!" said Juvia as she pretended to faint... in back of Gray so she ended up slamming into the ground. "Juvia is so sad Gray-sama ignored Juvia!"

_A few minutes later... _

"Woah... what happened?" asked Lucy as she got up.

"You fainted when you read the request!" said Natsu.

"What? I did?" inquired a very confused Lucy.

"Yeah you fell like someone hit you on the back of your head." said Gray.

"I had a weird vision though!" said Lucy.

"What is it? Visions usually means bad things." said Erza, trying to be calm as usual.

"Oh it's really not much. It's basically a short, fat guy wearing a doughnut suit." shrugged Lucy

Everyone fell anime style.

"God! I really thought you had taken Future-Predicting Classes with Charla!" said Natsu, rubbing his head.

"Those classes never existed you idiot!" said Erza, punching him on the head and knocking him on the floor.

"Hah! I guess the joke is really on you this time!" laughed Gray.

"Oh don't worry Gray. You get an EQUAL SHARE!" said Erza, knocking Gray straight into the wall.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Gray.

"Oh I just felt like it." was the reply from Erza.

"Um Erza... You realize that we now have to stall for even more time now that you knocked Gray and Natsu out right?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Their skulls are so thick, I haven't even penetrated their first layer!" said Erza.

"I'm alive again! Ha! I'm awake first Natsu! That means I'm stronger than you!" said Gray, pointing at where he thinks Natsu is at. "Eh? Where is he?"

"I'm right here! _**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon**_!" said Natsu, jumping on top of Gray.

"That's enough both of you!" yelled Erza, glaring down on both of them.

"Aye sir!" said Gray and Natsu, in unison and almost against their will.

_A few more hours later... _

"Blurrrgh... I'm never going to take another type of transportation ever again!" said Natsu weakly.

"Jeez... You always say that y'know and it's getting annoying." said Gray, acting cool as usual but what he didn't expect was Juvia about to jump on him.

_"Gray will be Juvia's and not yours Lucy!" _thought Juvia as she imagined what she would do and what Gray's reaction would be.

"Oooh a glass of water! I'm gonna drink it!" said Happy.

"Wait nooo! Don't drink Juvia!" yelled Juvia as she transformed into human form.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?" asked Gray.

_"He turned his attention on me! Now is Juvia's chance to strike!" _thought Juvia excitedly.

"Ummm..." said Juvia as her face turned completely red.

"Oh well. Whatever. Hey Natsu! I bet you can't beat in an eating contest!" said Gray as he completely ignored Juvia.

_"Nooo! Juvia missed her chance!" _thought Juvia, crying on the inside.

"Oh course I can beat you in an eating contest!" replied Natsu, forgetting he had motion sickness.

_"Wait! Another chance!" _thought Juvia.

"I'll join the eating contest, too!" said Juvia loudly.

"Ok then, what shall we eat?" asked Gray confidently.

"ICE!" said Natsu, confident as well.

"Oh you're gonna lose this one and I'm not gonna lose to you either Juvia!" said Gray.

"Ok but first, please... BLUUURRGH!" said Natsu as he barfed on Gray.

"EWWW! Disgusting! Get away from me!" squeaked, Gray, as he revealed his girly side.

"Hahah! Apparently even Gray has his moments like this!" giggled Lucy.

_"Gray-sama looks so hot even when embarrassed!" _thought Juvia happily.

_A couple more hours later the team is at where the request was assigned... _

"Wow! What a huge castle! No wonder the request could afford 40 million jewels!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I'm alive again! Woohoo! Let's go inside first Happy!" said Natsu, relieved he was finally off of transportation.

"Aye sir!" said Happy as he used Aera.

_Somewhere inside the building... _

"Sir, the wizards have come to help us." said a guard.

"Very well *cough cough* I hope they really *cough* can" said the king through coughs. "Go *cough* greet them."

_Back to the team... _

"Hey the gates are opening!" said Lucy, noting it first because she wasn't in the fighting fray.

"Oh hey the gates are opening!" repeated Natsu, thinking he was the first one to notice.

"Thank you very much Mister and Miss Obvious" said Gray brushing dirt off of him.

"What did you just say?!" asked Lucy, for little was known that whenever she's mad, she gets more dangerous that 100 Erzas.

"*gulp* Sorry?" said Gray, backing off.

"Hey guys! let's go inside!" said Natsu, smirking at the fact that Gray is knocking his knees together like crazy.

_Inside the castle... _

"Hello! I'm Natsu and this is Erza, Happy, Gray, and Lucy." introduced Natsu,

"Waaagh! What about Juvia?" cried Juvia, somehow being a very easy-to-miss person.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you were with us." said Natsu, scratching his head.

"Guys... Ummm... the king is here so SHUT UP!" yelled Erza, pretending to be innocent at first.

"Aye sir! Sorry!" said Gray and Natsu in unison.

"Thank you for *cough cough* letting me talk *cough*" said the king. "My name is Basslet Ayu and I'm very troubled by a neighboring dark guild. If you would be so kind to exterminate them, I'll gladly pay you the 40 million jewel reward because they have been pillaging and destroying my villages."

"Basslet Ayu? Aren't those names of fish?! Tasty name you have there." said Happy.

"Oh we don't need 40 million jewels. We were just bored so we accepted it." said Natsu.

"Natsu! How could you say that?!" asked Lucy incredulously.

"Yeah it doesn't matter if we have money or not!" joined Gray.

"Very well then. Thank *cough* you but *cough cough cough* please take at least *cough* 4 million!" said the king between coughs.

"Alright. If you insist, but don't tire yourself out." said Erza.

"Let's go!"said Natsu excitedly.

**The End... For Now**

So how did you like the first chapter of my infinite-chapter Fairy Tail fanfiction? If you do, please drop a review, follow and favorite. Also, if it doesn't bug you too much, recommend this to your friends! Now I know I'm asking lot (probably) but please? Also, if you want to leave a suggestion for the next chapter, please do! I appreciate help when it's useful and I will use as many ideas as possible so yeah! Thanks for reading!


End file.
